


Don't Tell Me That It's Morning

by Eliyes



Series: I Must Be Going [1]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode: s10e13 The Road Not Taken, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't allowed to tell him, anymore, about what was happening at work, but obviously she was giving it away when she was anticipating an exciting or difficult day, because Rodney had taken to waking her this way on those mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Me That It's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Livejournal March 25, 2009.

Sam woke gradually, coaxed to awareness by fingers lazily stroking across her belly and warm lips nuzzling her neck. She shifted back against the familiar bulk of her husband with a contented sound, reaching to move the caressing hand down.  
  
She wasn't allowed to tell him, anymore, about what was happening at work, but obviously she was giving it away when she was anticipating an exciting or difficult day, because Rodney had taken to waking her this way on those mornings. Not that she was complaining; it was a wonderful way to start the day, even if she did have to deal with turning off her alarm in the middle of their love-making.  
  
They held each other, afterwards, neither willing to break away first -- but Sam had to get ready for work, and once again the phone buzzed. Daniel, wanting to know which uniforms they were wearing today. Rodney rolled away to grab his glasses while Sam negotiated for blue, and kissed her as soon as the call was over.  
  
"Go shower," he said, sounding weary.  
  
"You gonna get some more sleep?" she asked, concerned. He waved the question away; when he was up, he was up, she knew.  
  
She showered quickly, regretfully washing away the smell of him, of _them_ , but it was unprofessional to go to work smelling like sex. Not to mention distracting.  
  
Rodney wasn't in the bedroom when she finished, so she got dressed and headed to the kitchen to find him.  
  
"Mmm," she hummed appreciatively, wrapping her arms around him from behind while he buttered toast. "Honey, I think there's a CEO making me breakfast again."  
  
"Well, if you're not hungry..."  
  
"I just love it when you're all domestic," Sam teased. He turned in her arms and she kissed him before accepting toast, fruit salad, and yogurt. "Is there coffee?"  
  
He snorted. "Of _course_ there's coffee." He poured them each a mug while she started in on her food, and she beamed at him.  
  
"Thanks." It wasn't a complicated meal to make, but it was just what she wanted. Little things like this made her feel loved, and either he'd been doing them more or she'd been noticing more. Either way, it made her feel like she was still a newlywed.  
  
He kissed her again at the door, murmuring, "Be careful today," and, "I love you."  
  
"I will," she promised. "I love you, too."  
  
Then she drove away in the pre-dawn twilight to see what the universe would throw at her today.


End file.
